Call Back
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Mello never calls back, except this time... NearXMello Lemon.


I do NOT write this type of fic… It's just that I won't back down from a challenge. xXDeidara-chanXx is the one that issued this challenge. She has found many MelloXNear fics but only one NearXMello because it is hard to write. This is where I come in. This story will be NearXMello. I'm a little creeped out that I was able to write it. As I said, I will not back down from a challenge. This takes place after they leave Whammys right after Mello gets the scar.

Disclaimer: Yaoi, NearXMello, Lemon.

So Enjoy, and remember if you tell me what you want me to write I'll do it! REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello never called back. Near's call just like all the others went to machine. Near left a message. Mello never called back. Near doesn't know why he bothers, but the blonde bombshell has haunted his dreams since before they left Whammy House. So Near called. Called to the dark clad demonic angel that haunts his dreams. The name he cries out at night as he holds himself. Near calls to talk, just to hear his voice, Near calls. Mello never called back.

-ring-ring-ring-

Near looked up from the tower of dice he was constructing.

-ring-ring-ri-

"Hello?" Near grabbed the phone and his heart skipped a beat.

"Yo. You called me?" Came the unmistakable voice of Mello.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"

"Come over?" Laughing could be heard that Near knew belonged to Matt.

"Yes there were a few things I thought we could discuss."

"Yeah. Ok." The laughter silenced, "When and where?"

"How about 8 o'clock at my apartment?" Near twirled a lock of hair absently around his finger.

"Fine. See you then ya little sheep." And Mello hung up.

That's it? Just like that? Mello is coming over? Probably as some sick joke, but still tonight Mello would belong to him not Matt.

xxxxxxxx

At 8 o'clock sharp there was a knock on the door. Near was wearing loose jeans that were almost white and a white oxford button up with a white suit jacket pulled over. Mello couldn't help but give him a once over in the change in attire. Mello too dressed differently now, but Near had a hunch this was his new everyday attire. As Mello carelessly tossed aside his rust colored jacket, he revealed that this dark clad angel was now a leather clad angel. His pants showed every curve of his toned body and the vest barely covered the rest. His golden locks curtained beautifully around his face. That's when Near noticed the scare that marred his angel's face and when he looked into those green eyes he saw venom.

"Hello Mello."

"Near." Mello nodded and sat himself on the couch were there were two wine glasses. Mello smirked at each of them in turn as Near came and sat beside him, "They are the same." Said Near choosing his words carefully. Both glasses were the same. They both contained acylethanolamine. It does nothing in small quantities, but in large quantities it becomes a powerful aphrodisiac. So why put it in? Because Near knows for a fact that Mello consumes a rather large amount of the drug on a daily basis, for acylethanolamine, is found in chocolate. The amount in the chocolate combined with the amount in the wine should be enough to push Mello over the edge.

"So I'll bite Near."

"Hum?" Near had been lost in his thoughts entirely.

"Why am I here?" Said Mello, already halfway though his wine.

"Oh, I didn't want us to end on a sour note." Near looked at Mello briefly who was glaring in the other direction. "You didn't want us to end on a bad note?" Mello paused and drained the rest of the cup of wine, "Not only are you L and not me, but you're also the reason half my face was blown up." Near just calmly handed Mello his glass of wine who drained it without thinking then lifted the albino off his feet. Near raised a hand to Mello's scar but the blonde slapped his hand away a dropped him to the floor taking out a chocolate bar bitterly.

Near didn't know what he was expecting. It's not like Mello would come and admit his undying love or anything and the two would be happy and wait...

Mello was sitting on the couch his head in his hands the chocolate bar half eaten and hanging limply from his hand. "Mello..?" said Near cautiously, "are you ok?"

"Shut up Near. Just shut up!" Mello grabbed Near by the shoulder and began to shake him, "Why do you always have to be better? Huh? Why do you always have to be perfect? Huh? Why?"

"I don't mean to I just…am?" Near shrugged. He really had no other answer. "Do you know what you've don't to me Near?" Asked Mello and Near thought of the aphrodisiac. "You drive me insane!"

There faces were close. Too close. Near had hoped Mello's anger would dissipate because of his concoction but he was looking into Mello's eyes and he saw visions of his own death. No. Mello didn't love him. But did he really hate him that much? Too close.

Near took a chance.

He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and jumped up, meeting his lips, the two of them falling back on the couch. Mello made a surprised sound but didn't protest; rather he reached up and tangled his fingers in the albino locks pulling Near closer, intensifying the kiss, the suddenly yanking back. "W-What did you d-do?" Said Mello with a slight whine. A small smile spread across the albino's lips. His plan worked. Near ran his hands gently up the blonde's sides and felt his angel shiver under him. "What do you mean?" Replied Near. "The wine." Said Mello squirming under the soft touches. Near just nodded and undid the zipper of Mello's vest. "Damn you." Whispered Mello as he pulled off Near's jacket and shrugged off his own vest getting to work on the buttons on Near's shirt. Near traced the scar over Mello's face and chest with his hands, then again with his tongue as his own shift was removed. He met Mello's lips again as two pairs of pants were hastily discarded.

Near paused and looked down at the beautiful angel. He kissed him once on the lips, then the chin, then the neck, earning moans and whine of pleasure and he traveled lower and lower. He felt Mello's hand close around his length pumping him egging him on and he complied, first licking Mello's length from base to tip then fitting his whole mouth around the other boy and sucking gently while he slipped two fingers in and out of his entrance. "N-Near! Ahh! I w-want you in-inside me!" That was the most beautiful thing Near had ever heard. He complied quickly sliding slowly into the blonde. "Nh N-nate! Deeper!" The albino pushed himself all the way in and back out finding Mello sweet spot and hitting it every time while beginning to pump Mello's length in time with his thrusts, "Ahh, Mi-miheal!"

Every time Mello cried out his name it was bliss. Mello arched his back and tangled his fingers in those white locks, "Oh, N-Nate. H-Harder." When Near complied Mello dug his nails into those pale shoulders pushing the younger boy to his limit, coming inside his blonde leather clad angel followed by the angel himself their final moans chorusing.

Near pulled out and laid beside the blonde who looked at him hazily, "W-why?" Mello asked, sleep pulling at the corners of his brain. "Because I love you and I wanted to know what it would be like for you to love me too." Near brush aside the sweaty blonde bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead. Mello shook his head, "You've always won everything Near. That's why I hate you." Near looked down at the boy he had always thought despised him, "I hate you, because a long time ago," Mello leaned up and met the other's lips, "you even won my heart."


End file.
